the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Highempress
Highempress is a PowerPlaying Iriana Emp from an alternate universe that managed to break through the Fauna of Mirrors and arrived in the NeSiverse with the intention of conquering the Earth. She quickly began her conquest of the planet and conscripted other existing villains to her service. Soriel, before his death, came up with a plan to use Potentials to defeat Highempress and summoned them from the Demesne. Instead of going after Highempress, however, the Potentials mostly focused upon their unPotentials - except for Nyktelios. Nyktelios is the Potential of Iriana Emp and, therefore, her Potential to become a PowerPlayer like her father, and therefore like Highempress herself. Highempress forced the villains to deal with Nyktelios in India but their time-streams were all accidentally consumed and trapped by Chronos. Upon their release from this prison by The Last True Evil, Highempress and Nyktelios continued their battle in Athena's Colosseum. Highempress, however, has found herself weakened by an induced state of affection for Venedite who implanted dreams into the PowerPlayer's mind of a non-existent life together in the past. Description Appearance Highempress appears just like Iriana Emp but seems to have a much more intelligent, and darker, air about her. She has long, dark, and curled hair and wears an ornate suit of armour that glows against the darknessNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1616 written by Britt the Writer.. Personality She is very unlike Iriana Emp, who is usually quite ditzy, and is described as intelligent, dark and often angry. She is arrogant and overconfident, bearing a lot of trademark personality flaws that her father, Highemperor, would share. She has, however, developed a weakness thanks to Venedite. Venedite implanted dreams into Highempress' mind that they shared a long history together and so Highempress has a deep love for Venedite that Highempress knows is unreal and a burden but cannot help but feel it all the same. This affection has grown into a need to protect Venedite from harm and almost cost Highempress her own life. Possessions Drynyrn Highempress wields a black-coloured sword called Drynyrn that she inherited from her father. Powers & Talents PowerPlaying See also: PowerPlaying Being a PowerPlayer essentially allows a Character, like Highempress, to "do anything", bound only by the Writer's will. Flight, extraordinary battle prowess and knowledge are trifles. PowerPlayers can perform ultimate feats of boundless power should a Writer so choose. However this generally means they overlook lesser practices or skills that may allow someone to go unseen or unnoticed by them. They are often consumed with their own ego, as PowerPlaying essentially reflects that ego into the physical realm. History Old Contracts Main article: Old Contracts In her own universe, Highempress had just one last foe to defeat, High Cherub Imp-Phim, the daughter of that universe's High Imp and Seraphim. Looming over an alternate London in her Powerplayer Force Prime Hovercarrier, she was addressed by High Cherub Imp-Phim who revealed that Highempess' conquests were for nought - she had no audience, no Readers, no Writers, no Story. Suddenly determined to strike out and conquer a Story Realm. She uses a mirror summoned from her bathroom to locate a Story Realm alternate version of herself - the Iriana Emp from the NeSiverse and she crashes through the mirror like a portal. High Cherub Imp-Phim informs Slave Gebohq, uncle and slave of Highempress, that the Never-ending Story2 wouldn't tolerate a PowerPlayer like Highempress and this would lead to her ultimate downfallNeS2 Page #41, NeS Post #1619 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Emperor Pi, the secret ruler of China, took the NeS Heroes to the Forbidden City in the Sky - the emperor's city, filled with palaces, that rests upon the clouds above China. Within one of the palaces was the Fauna of Mirrors, a dressing room filled with many, many mirrors that reflected whoever stood between them. However those reflections were not reflections but images of alternate versions, from many different universes of the Multiverse, of the Character. When Iriana Emp stood between those mirrors they could see one of her alternate selves become very aggressive - Highempress. Highempress then burst from the mirror, causing all of those other mirrors to shatter. Once into the NeSiverse she vowed to conquer the Story Realm but the NeS Heroes stood against her. Amal rushed at her but she used her Powerplaying abilities to stop him and smack him with immense force so that he went flying across the room. Emperor Pi, using a combination of his tea-drinking powers and his awesome kung-fu, grabbed Amal and saved him, without ever spilling a drop of the tea in his hand. Rachel Pi, daughter of Emperor Pi, has always been the resident anti-PowerPlayer Character with her infamous frying pan, capable of putting down any PowerPlayer in their tracks. However she declared that the heroes had barely even tried to stop the woman and that she was not interested because she had something far more important to do; rekindled her relationship with Gebohq Simon, which was the entire reason for them being in the Forbidden City in the Sky at all. Although Gebohq thought they should stop this new menace, Rachel insisted and the two were instantly gone, leaving everyone else to face against Highempress. Highempress defeated the panda guards of Emperor Pi and would have killed the NeS Heroes if the dragon, Long Xiang, hadn't swept in and carried them off. Amal left a note mocking Highempress with 'better luck next time', which Highempress vowed to seek revenge for. In order to hide from a PowerPlayer, the NeS Heroes needed to be somewhere so utterly boring and dull that no PowerPlayer would ever think to look there. Highempress, in frustration, was at a lost as to why she shouldn't find the NeS Heroes, citing the amazing things she was able to do - view the Veil of Omniscience, the Seven Celestial Senses and even why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast CrunchWikipedia, Cinnamon Toast Crunch article. cereal - while, in fact, they were at a Chinese Denny'sWikipedia, Denny's article. restaurantNeS Page #41, NeS Post #1626 written by Gebohq the Writer. The Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals Main article: The Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals TBA Notes & Inconsistencies TBA References External References Massassi Temple References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Villains Category:Villains Category:PowerPlayers